Mind (higher, lower)
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. mind (higher, lower) higher mind - višji um (Luka) lower mind - nižji um (Luka) Mind (samostojno) - um (Luka) Mind (samostojno) - razum, um (Valika) Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja mind1 máind noun spomin; mišljenje,mnenje, nazor; misel; namen, volja, želja; pamet, razum; duh, duša; razpoloženje, čud; srce; Teozofski slovar VS mind is a mirror; it gathers dust while it reflects (II 6) p. 26 From Shin-Sien's Doctrine, who teaches that the human mind is like a mirror which attracts and reflects every atom of dust, and has to be, like that mirror, watched over and dusted every day. Shin-Sien was the sixth Patriarch of North China who taught the esoteric doctrine of Bodhidharma. SD INDEX Mind (cosmic). See also Mahat, Universal Mind SD INDEX Mind (human). See also Intellect, Manas Angleški pomen besede the part of a person that makes it possible for a person to think, feel emotions and understand things Her mind was full of what had happened the night before, and she just wasn't concentrating. Of course I'm telling the truth - you've got such a suspicious mind! I just said the first thing that came into my mind. I'm not quite clear in my mind about what I'm doing. SSKJ úm -a m, v drugem pomenu mn. stil. umóvi (u) 1. sposobnost mišljenja, spoznavanja: ponesrečenčev um je prizadet; otrokov um se razvija; bistriti mladini um; meje človeškega uma; um in razum / spoznati s srcem, ne z umom / knjiž. um se mu je omračil postal je duševno bolan; imeti bister, pronicljiv um; star. bolan na umu duševno bolan // zavest, duh glede na to sposobnost: um marsičesa ne zna razložiti; razum razčlenjuje, povezuje, um pa ustvarja ideje; dejavnost uma 2. navadno s prilastkom človek glede na to sposobnost: iščoč, kritičen, ustvarjalen um; največji umi človeštva / biti velik politični um ● star. ni mu šlo do uma ni doumel; ekspr. od razburjenja, strahu biti čisto iz uma nerazsoden, zmeden; star. to mi ne gre iz uma, z uma tega ne morem pozabiti; ekspr. to bi ga spravilo iz uma naredilo nerazsodnega, zmedenega; naredilo duševno bolnega; star. to mi ni padlo, prišlo na um tega se nisem spomnil; na to nisem pomislil; star. to mi ne gre v um v glavo; imeti na umu star. kaj je imel na umu, je težko reči kaj je mislil, nameraval; star. vse to morate imeti na umu, če hočete biti pravični vse to morate upoštevati; zastar. najti pot po umih po občutku; zastar. po mojih umih jim še veliko manjka po moji presoji, oceni; star. uma svetli meč razum, pamet; ekspr. delati, kričati kakor iz uma zelo ♦ filoz. čisti um bistvena lastnost duha ustvarjati misel in oblikovati spoznanje; praktični um po Kantu človekova moralna dejavnost razúm -a m (u) sposobnost vključevati, sprejemati v zavest in ugotavljati vzročne, logične povezave: razum je njegova odlika; zaradi starosti mu peša razum; imeti, izgubiti razum; vsi so občudovali očetov razum / delati z razumom; vse presoja s hladnim razumom; ekspr. preblisk zdravega razuma / ekspr.: vse to je ustvaril človekov razum; z razumom obdarjeno bitje človek • ekspr. če je malo več pil, mu je razum ovila megla ni mogel več logično misliti, trezno presojati ♦ filoz. čisti razum spoznavna zmožnost duha, ločena od čutnih zaznav in čustev // miselno-spoznavna stran človeka: pri njem razum prevladuje nad čustvom; ekspr. poslušati razum; uskladiti čustva in razum Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah IHS uvod Higher or abstract Mind - Higher Manas IHS 5 An inexplicable principle of mutation exists in the Mind of the Logos, or the Deity of our solar system, and governs all His actions. CF uvod XII Treatise deals primarily with the aspect of mind, with consciousness and with the higher psychology, and less with matter as we know of it on the physical plane. CF 44 These dualities of expression make the four necessary factors in the logoic quaternary, or the lower nature of the Logos viewing His manifestation from one esoteric angle; esoterically, they are the sumtotal of the logoic quaternary, plus the logoic fifth principle, cosmic mind. CF 46 It is this spark of mind in man, manifesting as spiral cyclic activity, which leads to expansion and to his eventual return to the center of his system, the Monad - the origin and goal for the reincarnating Jiva or human being. Category:Posamezne besede